A SheWolf's Nightmare
by Kira-Hybrid
Summary: Summary to long so please r/r. Kouga/Ruby pairing


A she-wolf 's nightmare  
  
Chapter 1  
Thunder was heard and a flash of dark green was seen passing by. The sky was dark and it started to rain and lightining could be seen. The rain poured down and I was soaked to the bone but I was still running. What was I running from exactly, it was the one that I thought loved me. ' bullshit that guy never cared for me he only cared for the jewel.'  
Then the forest rang with screams of demons and the scent of smoke & blood could be smelled. I stood in the middle of the burning human village.' I will do this to all villages, and slaughter all humans and youkai alike.' I thought.  
Inuyasha smelled smoke and blood nearby so he yelled " Hey theres a village up ahead lets go there." Then he started to run with the gang following behind. When they got there there was nothing expect a few destoryed human children bodies.  
I smelt someone coming so I left in a flash. I stopped and was staying in a cave in the eastern lands. I had ate awhile ago and I was thinking about what happened 6 years ago.  
  
********** Flashback******************************  
I was running around with my sister, Ayame. She was 10 yrs old and she was engaged to a wolf youkai named Ginta he was nice and all. She started talking to him so I decided to leave them be. Then in the garden I saw a boy wolf youkai playing with another wolf youkai which was also a boy. I smiled.  
then out of nowhere I sensed a youkai nearby. When I turned around a youkai grabbed me around my waist and whispered in my ear " Don't scream your mine now." I didn't listen and bit his fingers and screamed and ran out he followed me and grabbed me infront of the two boys. I was screaming and kicking, then one of the boys ran over to the youkai and attacked him. I got loose and ran over to a boy named Koji. I was panting badly. Koji asked me " are you ok, whats your name?" " I'm fine my name is Ruby."  
" Your so pretty." I blushed and saw the youkai come at me and grabbed me and I yelled before disappering was " My name is Ruby!" the other boy looked at me and yelled back " Mine is Kouga!" I nodded and I was gone.  
We arrived at a castle and the youkai dragged me inside. Then he dropped me infront of a Inuyoukai and said " We got you something." " It looks like a child." " It is my lord and a wolf youkai at that." " Really." Then the beautiful female inuyoukai said " Your so pretty and whats your name little one& how old are you?" " My name is Ruby and I'm 10 yrs old." She looked at the youkai next to her and said " What shall we do with her?" " we will make her, Sesshomaru's personal servant." Then the youkai yelled " Sesshomaru!?"  
A boy my age came walking in he was so handsome and I couldn't stop looking. He had long sliver hair, beautiful golden eyes and his tail was silky looking. " Yes, what do you want father?" " Meet your personal servant." He turned and looked at me and he gasped ' He saw me.' on my left shoulder blade there is a ying-yang sign expect the ying was in ruby red and the yang was black and the outlinig was light yellow, and one of my eyes are slver while the other is ruby red.  
Sesshomaru saw me in deep thought and whispered in my ear " Whats bothering you if I saw you?" " Umm, I can't tell you." He bowed to his parents and grabbed my wrist and took me to his room and said " you'll be sleeping on the floor." " Ok." I left to get his food.  
******************* End of flashback******************  
Inuyasha smelled around and got a scent that smelled like sweetblood,stardust,&fire. He thought ' the only person to have that scent was....it couldn't be she was.' he didn't finish cause Sesshomaru appeared and said " Killed,disappeared or stoling." " What are you doing here you bastard?" " I smelled the blood and thought R.u.b.y was here." Inuyasha was pissed and yelled " Don't mention her!?" " Why Inuyasha, you always cared for her whats wrong now?" " Cause, She died along time ago, when your mother died Ruby disappeared, does it hurt Sesshomaru,or is it that you don't care." " it doesn't half-breed so meant nothing." Inuyasha could tell that he was causing his brother to lose his cool.  
I was close by, but I was hiding my scent from them and the monster that was chasing me. I grew more scared I loved Sesshomaru but I left cause his mother was like my mother and it hurt alot. ' undrestand, Sesshomaru.' Sesshomaru heard it and looked around and said " Ruby." Inuyasha started laughing and said " Bro, she's never coming back that bitch can't do anything, right remember the food she brought you one day." " Yea I do but Ruby has a very strong power which none of you will ever understand." " Like what she can run fast?" " Stop talking bad about her, She left three years ago and you grew sad just like I did cause you fell in love with her!?" Sesshomaru was angry. ' Now I'm coming out so don't get mad.' Sesshomaru looked around and he smelled that scent. then he thought ' All this power on the shoulders of a little girl, she not only strong, fast,smells good, and beautiful, but she is the goddess of blood,fire,darkness,chaos, love,&pain.'  
I walked out and walked passed the bodies and said "Sesshomaru?" " yes, Ruby?" Inuyasha turned around really fast and grew furious then yelled" You bitch you killed innocent people for fun how could you?!" I fell on my knees and started to cry ' tell them Sesshy about who I am.' Sesshomaru nodded and turned to Inuyasha and his gang and said " She can't control what happens, cause when she came to work for me we were both ten years old, I read her thoughts and started to understand why alot of bad things happened at our house, her power was and still is poerful she could if she wanted to kill all youkais." They all gasped the Inuyasha said " i never knew she could..." " Could what Inuyasha, Ruby can cause chaos, bloodshed, heartbreaks,pain, make people fall in love, fire and cause eternal darkness." The whole gang yelled " She can do that!?" " yes I can cause I was choosen when I was born to be the princess of fire,blood,pain,darkness,&love." I saw Inuyasha look at me with a look of pure horror. 


End file.
